Stolpersteine
by unsquickable
Summary: Es liegen heiße Sommertage vor uns... Summaries waren noch nie meine Stärke ...
1. Stolpersteine

Title: Stolpersteine  
  
Author: unsquickable  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Neville implied  
  
Rating: PG, wird aber nächstens mehr  
  
Summary: Der Sommer ist heiß, sehr heiß.  
  
Disclaimer: unglücklicherweise gehören Harry, Draco, Seamus und  
Co. nicht mir, nicht auszudenken, was ich mit ihnen machen würde.  
  
"Nachmittage wie diesen sollte man verbieten," ächzte Ron "ich kann nicht denken, nicht essen, nicht lernen, wenn du nicht da wärst und mich höchstwahrscheinlich daran hindern würdest, würde ich sicher vor lauter Hitze zerschmelzen."  
  
"Ach red' doch keinen Blödsinn Ron, bei dieser Temperatur zerschmilzt man nicht, ich glaube nicht, dass Zauberern - oder Hexen - überhaupt irgendeine Temperatur etwas in dieser Art anhaben kann. Denk doch nur an .", Hermine wurde von einem dumpfen Knall der von außerhalb des Einstiegsloches zu kommen schien unterbrochen. Ron mit einem fragenden Blick ansehend nahm Hermine das Buch, das sie gerade gelesen hatte aus ihrem Schoß und legte es neben sich auf den Boden. Gerade als sie aufstehen wollte schwang das Einstiegsloch auf und herein kamen Harry, Neville und Seamus. Harry und Seamus stützten Neville, der sich den Kopf hielt.  
  
"Gegen die Tür geknallt", erklärte Seamus als er die fragenden Blicke von Ron und Hermine sah.  
  
"Gar nicht wahr, du hast mich irgendwie . irgendwie dagegen gequetscht", war Nevilles betretene Antwort.  
  
"Ach ja?"  
  
"Ja"  
  
Hermine, die ihre Augen verdrehte, wandte sich an Harry, der beinahe unmerklich vor sich hinkicherte. Mit einem fragenden Blick sah sie ihm ins Gesicht. Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter und nach einem kurzen Räuspern von Hermine öffnete er seinen Mund, um mit der Erklärung zu beginnen, sah aber im selben Moment wie Seamus Neville neckend mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn schlug. Neville wiederum startete einen Gegenangriff indem er sein - wie er wohl meinte - bitterbösestes Gesicht aufsetzte und Seamus' Oberkörper mit seinen Fingerspitzen traktierte. Dieser lief vom vielen Lachen puterrot an und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, er umklammerte seinen Bauch und quietschte etwas, das so ähnlich klang wie "fhörn, ffffhörn" Neville, dessen Rachegelüste noch nicht vollends befriedigt waren ließ von Seamus, der deutlich hörbar nach Luft rang, ab. Dieser jedoch nutzte die Gelegenheit und verschwand unter Nevilles Geschrei und seinem Gekichere über die Treppe in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Ron, der wie alle anderen die Szene beobachtet hatte, schüttelte den Kopf "So was, diese beiden Vollidioten!"  
  
Als Harry sich wieder Hermine zuwandte, um auf ihre Frage, was denn eigentlich passiert sei, zu antworten, ruhten deren Blicke schon auf ihm: "Eigentlich wollten wir draußen ein bisschen Fußball spielen, aber diese Affenhitze ist Neville wahrscheinlich zu viel geworden. Stell dir vor, die beiden haben noch nie Fußball gespielt! Wir spielen also ganz normal dahin, Dean und Neville gegen Seamus und mich, und dann ist Neville ganz plötzlich stehengeblieben, hat seine Augen zugemacht ist so für eine Minute geblieben und als er die Augen wieder aufgemacht hat, ist er ohne ein Wort zu sagen zum Schloss gegangen. Wir sind natürlich sofort hinterher, haben ihn abgestützt oder vielmehr fast getragen. Die Stiegen waren der reinste Horror. Und dann ist er eben mit der Wand neben dem Einstiegloch zusammengestoßen. Dean ist noch unten, unglücklicherweise - oder für ihn eher glücklicherweise - hat er Justin gesehen und musste ihm unbedingt von den neuesten Heldentaten von Westham United vorschwärmen."  
  
Hermine warf Harry einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu und flüsterte in seine Richtung "Bist du dir auch ganz sicher, dass Neville nicht absichtlich diesen kleinen Schwächeanfall vorgetäuscht hat?"  
  
"Wie meinst du das denn, warum sollte er das denn tun?" fragte Harry.  
  
"Nun ja, um mit dem Fußballspielen aufzuhören und wieder hier heraufzukommen, ungestört zu sein.". Hermine brach mitten im Satz ab als Ron Anstalten machte, sich zu ihnen zu gesellen.  
  
"Ungestört wegen was genau?" erkundigte sich Ron, der Hermines Satz nur zur Hälfte verstanden hatte.  
  
"Ach nicht so wichtig. Hast du eigentlich den Aufsatz für Snape immer noch nicht fertig?"  
  
"Welchen Aufsatz denn?" stichelte Ron.  
  
"Na den über die Verwendung von .", als Hermine Rons Schmunzeln bemerkte stoppte sie schlagartig "Ooooh du, du Schwachkopf! Du weißt genau welchen ich meine!"  
  
"Nein, wirklich, welcher Aufsatz?", Ron duckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig, um nicht von einem Kissen, das von Hermine in seine Richtung geschleudert wurde, ins Gesicht getroffen zu werden.  
  
Harry machte sich diese kleine Auseinandersetzung zunutze, um sich unbemerkt aus dem Staub zu machen. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Einstiegsloch und schlich die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte einmal ein bisschen über die Hogwarts-Länderein bummeln, ohne bei jedem Schritt von jemand anderem behelligt zu werden. Die brütende Hitze, die seit Tagen herrschte machte es wahrscheinlich, dass nur sehr wenige Schüler außerhalb des Schlosses anzutreffen sein würden. Fußball zu spielen hatte auch nur in der Planung im kühlen Schloss wie eine gute Idee ausgesehen, deshalb war Harry ganz froh, dass Neville sie dazu gebracht hatte, das Spiel aufzugeben, ob sein kleiner "Schwächeanfall" echt war oder nicht war egal, Hauptsache es war vorbei.  
  
Er sollte recht behalten, außer Justin und Dean war weit und breit niemand zu sehen und Justin machte den Eindruck, als würde er sich auch lieber früher als später ins kühle Schloss zurückziehen. Harry nickte kurz in die Richtung der Beiden aber niemand schien ihn bemerkt zu haben und das war nur in seinem Sinne. Endlich konnte er ungestört herumhängen. Leise vor sich hinpfeifend streifte er umher bis ihm eine kleine Gruppe von Bäumen auffiel und er bemerkte, dass ihm doch ziemlich heiß war und er sich ein kleines Schläfchen oder doch zumindest eine kleine Pause im Schatten dieser Bäume genehmigen könnte. Also steuerte er auf diese kleine Gruppe von Bäumen, es waren - wenn er sich nicht täuschte - Linden, zu und blickte sich noch einmal um, nur um zu sehen, dass noch immer niemand in Sicht war, der es gewagt hätte, seine wohlverdiente Ruhe zu stören (jetzt, da das Schloss außer Sichtweite war auch nicht mehr Justin und Dean, wenn sie nicht schon längst ins Innere des Schlosses gewechselt hatten, um ihre Diskussion über Westham United dort fortzusetzen). Bei den Bäumen angekommen setzte er sich in den Schatten eines dieser Bäume. Das Zusammenwirken der im Freien herrschenden Hitze mit Vogel-gezwitscher während Harry an einem schattigen Plätzchen saß bewirkte, dass seine Augenlider immer schwerer wurden und er schließlich ganz einnickte.  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte ließ er seine Augen noch ein Weilchen geschlossen, weil es gerade so schön gemütlich war, die Sonne, die jetzt nicht mehr so sengend heiß war, hatte einen Weg durch die Äste der Bäume gefunden und schien ihm ins Gesicht, eine leichte Brise wehte und es duftete nach irgendwelchen Blumen. Eigentlich wollte er, wenn es ginge, für immer so liegen bleiben, aber da es bald Essenszeit war und Harry seinen Hunger nicht mehr länger ignorieren konnte, beschloss er seine Augen zu öffnen, sich langsam aufzurichten und seine Beine eins nach dem anderen gemächlich Richtung Hogwarts in Bewegung zu setzen.  
  
Ja, so wird's gemacht, kann doch nicht so schwer sein, einfach die Augen aufmachen. Das langsame aufrichten klappt schon ausgezeichnet, aber ob das mit dem Augenaufmachen heute noch etwas wird .  
  
Harry saß noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Baum gelehnt da. Er konnte sich einfach noch nicht überwinden, endlich die Augen zu öffnen.  
  
"Mal sehen wie weit ich's schaffe, ohne Augen." murmelte Harry leise zu sich.  
  
Der dunkelhaarige Junge stand langsam sich mit den Händen am Boden abstützend auf, streckte sich schnell und machte einige Schritte vorwärts. Dummerweise hatte er nicht mit Wurzeln gerechnet, die sich ihm arglistig in den Weg stellen könnten und so stolperte er bei seinem dritten Schritt über genau solch eine.  
  
"Offensichtlich nicht sehr weit." war eine schadenfroh Stimme zu hören.  
  
"Malfoy" war alles, was Harry im ersten Moment einfiel.  
  
TBC 


	2. Warme Luft

Title: Stolpersteine  
  
Author: unsquickable  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Neville implied  
  
Rating: PG, wird aber nächstens mehr  
  
Summary: Der Sommer ist heiß, sehr heiß.  
  
Disclaimer: unglücklicherweise gehören Harry, Draco, Seamus und  
Co. nicht mir, nicht auszudenken, was ich mit ihnen machen würde.  
  
Thanks: Darkness151 , Ginger Fish und Ratty1, die mich ermutigt  
haben weiter zu schreiben, und natürlich Bell, meiner Muse.  
  
*~* Warme Luft *~*  
  
"Malfoy" war alles, was Harry im ersten Moment einfiel.  
  
"Na Potter? Auf den Mund gefallen? Oder doch nur auf die Knie? Potter, der vor mir auf den Knien rumrutscht. Das gefällt mir, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen." spottete der blonde Slytherin.  
  
"Na im Gegensatz zu mir gehen dir aber nicht gerade schnell die Worte aus. Du redest und redest ohne Ende. Worte und nichts dahinter." erwiderte Harry und putzte sich die Erde von seinen Händen und beugte sich hinunter, um sich die letzten Reste des Grases, das auf seiner Hose festklebte, hinunter zu putzen. Als er seine Augen wieder auf Draco richtete sah er, dass dieser ihm langsam den Rücken zuwandte und gemächlich auf Hogwarts zuschlenderte.  
  
"Was hast du eigentlich hier draußen gemacht? Wolltest du mich unbeobachtet in eine Kröte verwandeln?" forschte Harry.  
  
"Genau, ich wollte dich in eine Kröte verwandeln." äffte Draco und zog seine linke Augenbraue hoch. "Potter, sieh es endlich ein, du bist unwichtig für mich, ich wollte bloß ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen und rate mal, du kommst mir schon wieder in die Quere."  
  
Harry, der unbeeindruckt auf den blonden Jungen schaute, schnaubte kurz und machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung mit seiner Hand. Seiner Meinung nach war diesem Malfoy, diesem einfältigen, von sich vollkommen eingenommenen Schwachkopf sowieso nicht mehr zu helfen. Also fing er ohne ein weiteres Wort an auf das Schloss zuzugehen. Es war so ein großartiger Abend, den wollte er sich nicht von dem dummen Gefasel von Malfoy verderben lassen.  
  
Bedauerlicherweise ließ ihn der Gedanke, was der blonde Junge dort draußen unter den Bäumen wohl gemacht hatte, nicht los. Könnte es sein, dass er ihm auflauerte und ihm wirklich etwas antun wollte? Aber warum hatte er nicht die sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit ausgenutzt und ihn, als er schlief verhext? Harry wäre ihm auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert gewesen.  
  
Ach was, wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach gerade rechtzeitig aufgewacht und habe ihn bei was auch immer er gerade gemacht hat unterbrochen. Vermutlich hat er sowieso in dem Moment, in dem ich aufgewacht bin, mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich gezielt und wollte gerade mit irgendwas beginnen. Vielleicht hatte er ihn schließlich doch in eine Kröte verwandeln wollen.  
  
Bevor sich Harry noch weiter seinen Kopf zerbrechen konnte, kamen ihm schon Ron und Dean, die sich angeregt unterhielten, entgegen. Schon war Hogwarts wieder in Sicht und Harry war froh, dass er seine Gedanken wieder in andere Bahnen lenken konnte. Ron hatte ihn als erster bemerkt und stieß Dean in die Rippen, dieser drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, in die Ron zeigte und schließlich winkten beide Gryffindors Harry zu.  
  
"Hey Harry, wo warst du denn? Hermine hat sich schon Sorgen gemacht. Hat sich unnötig aufgeregt, von wegen verhext und gekidnappt. Ich hab ihr natürlich gesagt, dass du nur mal ein paar ruhige Stunden für dich willst, aber sie war wirklich aufgebracht. Ich hab die Suche so lange ich konnte hinausgezögert, aber schließlich konnten wir sie nicht mehr länger hinhalten." berichtete Ron, der mit Dean stehen geblieben war und Harry auf sich zukommen ließ. Als dieser auf gleicher Höhe mit ihnen war, setzten sie sich in Richtung Schloss in Bewegung.  
  
Harry beschloss seinen Freunden die Begegnung mit Malfoy nicht mitzuteilen, denn wenn Ron davon wusste war mit Sicherheit davon auszugehen, dass auch Hermine bald davon erfahren würde und liebend gerne verzichtete Harry auf Hermines Belehrungen und Schreckensszenarien, die sie ihm daraufhin bestimmt ausmalen würde.  
  
"Hast du eigentlich auch schon solchen Hunger? Ich glaube ich könnte einen ganzen Kentauren verdrücken!" bemerkte Dean und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und schon bald waren sie im Schloss verschwunden, wo sie bald darauf auf Hermine trafen.  
  
Hätte Harry sich umgedreht, hätte er gesehen, dass die Blicke, die er beim Rückweg geglaubt hatte auf sich zu spüren, wirklich da waren.  
  
TBC 


	3. In der Bibliothek

Title: Stolpersteine  
  
Author: unsquickable  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco, Seamus/Neville implied  
  
Rating: PG, wird aber nächstens mehr  
  
Summary: Der Sommer ist heiß, sehr heiß.  
  
Disclaimer: unglücklicherweise gehören Harry, Draco, Seamus und Co. nicht mir; *mag haben* mit Sahne und Kirsche aufm süßen Näschen und  
. ahäämmm.  
  
Anmerkung: Während ich diese Geschichte niederschreibe,  
sitze ich in einem warmen Zimmer mit einer Tasse Apfel-Zimt-  
Tee und höre Alan Rickman "The Magic of my Youth" lesen.  
Ich bin fast im Himmel, nur mit einem besseren Soundtrack.  
  
Thanks: Darkness151 , maddyfan und Angel 344, die mich ermutigt haben weiter zu schreiben, und natürlich Bell, meiner Muse.  
  
"Wo ist denn eigentlich Seamus?" fragte Dean und sah dabei Hermine an.  
  
"Der ist noch oben bei Neville. Als ihr gegangen wart habe ich, als ich mich auch auf den Weg gemacht habe, zu ihnen in den Schlafsaal gerufen, dass ich euch jetzt suchen gehe, aber es kam keine Antwort. Ich wollte nicht mehr warten, also bin ich eben gegangen." erwiderte Hermine und wechselte sofort das Thema "  
  
"Sollte ich vielleicht nachsehen, ob es Neville noch immer so schlecht geht? Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe?" fragte Dean, der nicht auf Hermines Änderung des Themas eingegangen war, nachdenklich.  
  
Hermine stieß Ron, der neben ihr saß, mit ihrer Fußspitze unterm Tisch an und bedeutete ihm, er solle Dean davon abhalten, nach oben zu gehen. Ron wiederum machte ein ahnungsloses Gesicht und seine Lippen formten ein stummes "Was?". Hermine wandte sich hilfesuchend an Harry, doch dieser sah gerade zum Eingangstor hin, das Mädchen folgte seinem Blick und sah dort, dass Malfoy, der eben hereingekommen war, von seinen Mit-Slytherins begrüßt wurde. Mit den üblichen spöttischen Bemerkungen über die anderen Häuser wurde er zu seinem Sitzplatz flankiert.  
  
"Hey Dean, erzähl Harry doch, wie du im Gemeinschaftsraum diesen Ball mit deinem Kopf immer wieder in die Luft zurück geschlagen hast, das war bestimmt sieben Mal!", unterbrach Ron, der schließlich doch mitgekriegt hatte, was Hermine mit ihrem Tritt bezweckte, Harrys Starren.  
  
"Das waren nicht sieben Mal", empörte sich Dean, "das waren beim ersten Mal 82, dann ist der Ball runtergefallen, weil Crookshanks mein Bein angefallen hat" an dieser Stelle richtete er einen vorwurfsvollen Blick Richtung Hermine, "dann beim zweiten Versuch waren es 131 Mal, und außerdem hab' ich den Ball nicht einfach nur mit dem Kopf in die Luft geschlagen, ich habe einen Fußball überaus kunstvoll und meisterhaft mit meinem Kopf in der Luft gehalten."  
  
Das war größtenteils das Ende ihrer Gespräche, denn niemand wollte es riskieren, dass Dean anfing, die Vorzüge irgendeines Westham-Spielers gegenüber wem auch immer zu preisen, alle wandten sich ihrem Essen zu. Die große Halle war voll mit lärmenden Schülern, also fiel das Schweigen der kleinen Gruppe nicht weiter ins Gewicht; so verlief das weitere Abendessen bis auf Ginny, die sich an einer Karotte verschluckte und von Ron gerettet werden musste, ereignislos.  
  
Harry, der als erster fertig war, stand mit den Worten "Ich geh' hoch, muss noch den Aufsatz für Snape zu Ende schreiben." auf und schlenderte auf die Treppen zu. Mitten am zweiten Treppenabsatz änderte der Gryffindor seine Pläne und schlug den Weg zur Bibliothek ein. Er hatte nämlich letzte Woche, als er für einen Aufsatz die wechselhafte Wirkung von Bezoar bei gleichzeitiger Verwendung von Zweihorn recherchierte und es etwas später geworden war, die Annehmlichkeiten, die eine verwaiste Bibliothek zu bieten hat, entdeckt.  
  
Als sich der dunkelhaarige Junge die Bücher, die er brauchte, geschnappt hatte, zog er einen Stuhl unter einem Tisch hervor und setzte sich. Als er das erste Buch aufschlug war er gleich wieder drauf und dran, es zuzuschlagen. Vielleicht war lesen doch keine so gute Idee  
  
Mehr aufgrund eines komischen Gefühls im Bauch als dass er es wirklich wusste drehte sich Harry zu den Bücherregalen links hinter ihm um und gleichzeitig mit Harrys Drehung kam Draco hinter genau diesen Regalen zum Vorschein. Beide waren etwas erschrocken über die nicht erwartete Aufmerksamkeit des anderen.  
  
"Potter, ich muss mit dir reden." platzte es aus dem Slytherin heraus nachdem er seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte.  
  
"Nein, musst du nicht. Ich werde jetzt gehen. Meine Freunde wissen, dass ich hier oben bin, wenn ich nicht spätestens in einer Stunde wieder bei ihnen bin, werden sie kommen und mich suchen." murmelte Harry ohne zu überlegen, was Draco denn überhaupt gesagt hatte.  
  
"Du wirst mir jetzt zuhören, ob du willst oder nicht.", unsicher fügte er noch ein fast geflüstertes "Bitte," hinzu.  
  
"Ich fass es nicht, war das jetzt etwa das magische Wort?"  
  
Draco, der nicht verstand, blickte etwas erschrocken aus der Wäsche, offensichtlich hatte er den Sinn dessen, was der dunkelhaarige Junge eben gesagt hatte, nicht wirklich erfasst: "Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!"  
  
"Doch hast du, aber egal, wenn es so dringend ist, schieß los, Malfoy."  
  
tbc.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
puhh.. mir fallen schon bald keine Synonyme mehr für die Jungens ein. dunkelhaariger/blonder Junge, Gryffindor/Slytherin, Bärchen/Häschen .  
  
Wenn irgendwer Vorschläge für mich hat, immer her damit.  
  
Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews+ Ist nämlich mein erster Versuch derartiges zu schreiben und solche aufbauenden Kommentare sind sicher der beste Antrieb weiter zu machen, auch wenn ich mir mit diesem Kapitel etwas länger - ok, sehr sehr lange, Zeit gelassen habe.  
  
Lola 


End file.
